


The Sexual Re-education Of Clint Barton

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Molestation Mentioned, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Denial, Torture Mentioned, my plot bunnies are rude assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not AOU compliant.<br/>My plot bunnies are assholes that put evil shit in my brain.</p><p>Clint was molested as a kid (the rape/non-con tag) and has never been able to come with anyone near him.</p><p>Bucky figures he needs to change that since they've been screwing for months.</p><p>Was going to do this as chapters but I never know where to break them so you get the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Re-education Of Clint Barton

The pair fought for control over and over again. 

Bucky punching and pinning Clint to the floor. 

Clint twisting free and elbow into Bucky's ribcage. That had the acrobat turned archer on Bucky's back, and in a headlock till the soldier was half out, arm pulling at Clint's locked wrists. But Clint wouldn't let go.

Bucky sank to hands and knees. Clint's smile went feral. Clint let one hand loosen and reached between them, stroking Bucky's cock to hardness. Then that hand moved to the ass and Clint pressed two fingers in, Bucky jerked but didn't pull away. Clint pushed in a third easily. 

This had become a thing for them. Fight till one of them got the upper hand then fuck the loser into the mat. Today he won. After making short work of their clothes, he grabbed his cock and pressed into Bucky in one sure thrust.

Bucky's back arched, his head coming back to rest on his own shoulders. Clint dropped the half ass hold he'd still had and grabbed Bucky's hips. This was the first time he'd fucked the man. 

Clint had sexual stamina few people did. And he used every bit of it. He fucked Bucky to the brink of orgasm five times before he finally let the brunette come. Fucked him all the way through it leaving him panting, whimpering, in his own mess on the gym floor. Then and only then, did Clint pull free. He stood, his cock still aching. He nodded as he walked past Bucky to the showers. He opted as usual for the steam shower that had a lock on it. 

Clint set everything the way he liked and then sank to his knees. Only once he was alone did he wrap a hand around his cock and pull on his sac to a rhythm only he knew until he painted the floor white with his come.

He whimpered, writhed as he kept pulling, kept the pressure hard and just this side of bruising. He stopped once the pleasure turned to outright pain. He dropped to lie on the floor, the water hitting every part of his body. His heart raced in his chest. When it finally slowed to a dull pace he moved and cleaned up.

It was a day before he saw Bucky again. Bucky barley talked to him. Clint shrugged it off, Bucky was still in the early recovery from his PTSD. He had days were he never said a word to anyone.

Three days later Bucky still hadn't said anything to him. 

"Bucky alright?" Clint asked Steve on the fourth morning.

"Far as I know. Why?"

Clint shrugged. "Not sure, we sparred the other day and he hasn't said anything to me since." Clint left out the loser's fee they had set. No one needed to know that. 

"He's in the gym now. Why don't you ask him." Steve suggested. 

"Yeah. Thanks I'll see you later." Clint wondered down to the gym and had Jarvis lock it as usual. He'd just make sure he was the loser today. He wondered if maybe Bucky wasn't as up for the fee as he thought he was. 

He stripped down to his shorts and stretched out a kink or two before making it over to Bucky. He was doing a yoga vinyasa so Clint joined in the current pose Bucky was holding. Clint knew the flow so moved when Bucky did. 

A half hour passed before they finished. Clint rolled up and turned so he was facing Bucky. He raised one eye brow in a silent offer. 

Bucky threw the first punch and Clint let it hit him in the chin. He fought but never fully moved out of the way of all of Bucky's swings. He dodged a few submission moves to draw out the fight, to draw out Bucky's anger.

It was a good hour before Clint let Bucky get a hold on him. Being good at his part Clint broke it, escaping but just till the next hold presented. Then he fought to escape as he should but with no intention of getting free. 

He felt Bucky's hand on his hips, the left arm holding him down onto the mat. Clint kicked out, still a token protest, until his shorts were past his ass and a warm finger was in his ass. Then he submitted the way he should.

Bucky had him loose and impaled on his cock in a quick fashion. Clint moaned at the feeling of being spread open on the uncut cock. Bucky fucked into him with a furious pace, this was nothing new. Clint fucked back feeling raw and wonderful. 

It was minutes when he felt Bucky's thrusts faultier. Clint clenched his ass and all but ripped Bucky's orgasm from him. The strangled scream was the only sound Bucky had made in four days in Clint's presence. 

Bucky dropped to the side of Clint. His eyes shut but open enough to see what he was afraid he'd see. Clint was still hard. He watched as Clint got up and headed for the locker room. Bucky sighed. He followed and listened outside the steam shower. When he heard Clint call out his release, Bucky left.

Bucky made it to his room and to his shower before he dropped to his knees. He only managed to stop the dry heaves by sheer will power. 

Clint would let him fuck him, but never came. He even fucked Bucky but still had left him to finish on his own. 

Was it Bucky? Had he done something? He thought their agreement had been mutual. Had he had a zone out moment and Clint hadn't actually wanted any part of it and Bucky just kept pushing it on him.

No that didn't make sense. If he'd forced Clint, Clint would have just killed him, not sparred with him again and again. If he'd missed something, Clint wouldn't have been the one to fuck him when he had pinned Bucky last time. He would have walked away.

The was sounds from his bedroom yanked Bucky from his self revulsion. He quickly washed and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. 

He found Steve sitting on his bed. 

"Uh...do I want to know why you look like that?" Bucky asked, and waved a hand in his direction. He stopped at his dresser and dropped the towel to pull on pants. Steve had seen him naked more times than either could remember, let alone count.

"I don't know, you tell me. Jarvis said you were out of sorts." Steve retorted. 

"Okay." Bucky drew out the word and pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Bucky, Clint said you hadn't talked to him in four days." Steve added.

Bucky jerked at that. Damn it, Steve saw it and wasn't in the mood to let it pass. He was going to have to tell Steve what was going on, or Steve would think it was his PTSD and then drag him to his shrink. Fuck. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine. This isn't a trigger thing." He figured he'd try to talk Steve out of this first. 

"Right not a trigger thing that your won't even mention. Nice try Barnes. Try another clanker." Steve's face was starting to turn red. The pissed shade of red. Great now Bucky was going to have to change it to the blushing shade.

"You really don't want to know Steve. You're not going to like the answer."

"James."

Shit he'd tried, but three different names meant he was screwed. Steve could be worse than a mother when it came to using names. "Fine I tried. When Clint and I spar looser gets fucked." Bucky said dropping his hip onto the dresser. He watched Steve's face go to the bright red of embarrassment. "Told you, you didn't want to know."

"What do you mean loser gets..."

"Fucked?" Bucky supplied the word Steve had never uttered in his entire life. "Meaning tab A goes in slot B until tab A makes a big white wet mess. Jesus Steve, you know what fucking means."

"Fine." Steve's face was neon. 

"Don't know how it started or why or what the fuck at this point, just is." Bucky shrugged. "Noticed something the last few times though." Bucky pushed off the dresser and paced. "I always win. More experience with hand to hand. A metal hand," Bucky waved said arm, "so I'm always the fucker. But the other day I let Clint win." Bucky stopped and drew in a deep breath. Wasn't like Steve was never going to figure it out. "Had an itch, I wanted him to scratch it. Don't feel comfortable with women anymore. More likely to break something." Bucky shrugged again. "Wasn't always a dame back in the day either." Bucky confessed. "Anyways, Clint's fucking me, feels great. Come harder than I have in awhile. I'm laying there and I realize he hasn't finished. Has never finished in all the times I've fucked him. He goes in to the steam shower. I barely had enough functioning brain cells but I followed in time to hear him cry out in the shower. Then today I know he lost on purpose. He put on a good show but he let me pin him. Let me win. Let me fuck him again. To go in and fucking masturbate in that damn shower." Bucky growled. 

Steve stepped in front of the swing that was meant for the dresser and held the silver arm in mid swing. "I don't care who you sleep with. You know that. Wouldn't have then either." Steve said calmly. "But I think if you are going to keep having sex with Clint you need to talk to him. Even if it is just a scratch kinda thing."

Bucky was surprised at two things, one Steve's face wasn't in flames and two he was talking about a booty call as if it was an everyday thing for him to discuss. 

"Maybe you two aren't as compatible as you thought. Maybe he needs something more and is unwilling to ask. Maybe he's just doing it because he knows you don't leave the tower and he's doing you a misguided favor."

Bucky growled. He didn't need a pity fuck.

"Talk to him. Only he knows what's going on. We can only guess and most likely we'll get it wrong."

Bucky shook his head.

"Bucky this isn't something you can ignore. Not now that you know it exists."

Bucky stepped away and paces again. "Wouldn't know what to say."

"I'm sure you can come up with something." Steve countered.

"What? 'Hey Barton? I'm not your type enough to get you off? Enough to get you hard? Can't you just picture some other guys face and fucking come already? Just throw me a bone and don't call out his name."

"Bucky." Steve shook his head. 

Bucky walked to the speed bag Tony had made and installed in his room and started in on it. It was made to handle hits from his metal hand so his flesh hand always ended up trashed if he didn't tape it right. This time he didn't even bother with tape. 

Steve knew better than to get in Bucky's way right then. This was more Winter Solider than James Buchanan Barnes. He stepped into the hall before addressing Jarvis.

"Let me know when his hand starts bleeding please."

"Of course, Sir."

Steve wandered down to Tony's lab for a distraction. He and the engineer had become friends. Steve would sit and listen to the loud noise Tony insisted was music and draw his robots, draw Tony lost in a build. He would draw the Commando's from memory and if he got lost in the memory for a while, Tony never mentioned it.

Steve found Tony under one of the sport cars that filled his garage. He didn't talk, just sat down on the couch and dropped his head onto its back. He stared at the ceiling. Tony of course didn't have anything as mundane as ceiling tiles like most industrial spaces. No, Tony had to have hand made ceramic tiles, that if you looked close enough had naked figures pressed into the mould. But few people knew that. In fact only Tony, Jarvis and Steve knew. The first two because they ordered it. Steve because his eyesight was that good. 

Steve groaned as his eyes landed on a white on white pair that looked an awful lot like two men.

"Oww, fuck Rogers let a guy know your here before you groan in frustration."

"Sorry."

"Why are you groaning at my ceiling?"

"Maybe because Bucky just told me he and Clint have been screwing but there's some kind of problem and I come down here not to think about it. But look up at your dirty ceiling and instantly find the one with two guys."

"My ceiling is NOT dirty. It's very clean."

"Right Stark. Because everyone has hand crafted hand fired ceramic tiles that would make the writers of the Kama Sutra blush."

"Least you know what that is." Tony said standing next to Steve wiping his hands off on a shop towel.

Steve picked up one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at Tony. Then picked up the other and covered his face. 

"So what's the problem?"

"Oh no. No. No I am not having that conversation with you or anyone else."

"Can't help if I don't know." Tony offered.

"Doubt we can." Steve mumbled under the pillow.

The pillow disappeared and his eyes went straight, haha, to the pair of men on the ceiling. "Why does your perverted ceiling have gay men in it by the way?" Steve asked hoping the topic change would get Tony off on some tangent and he would forget why Steve was upset.

"Because I'm bisexual and love seeing the look on people's faces when the grasp what's up there. But this isn't going to work. What's the problem?"

"Not my place to say Tony. It's between Bucky and Clint. Would you step in between Nat and Bruce?"

"Uh Hulk?.. No. Is Bucky having issues?"

"Captain." Jarvis spoke up.

"Thank you Jarvis." Steve sighed and got up. "It's between them. I doubt either of them want you to know. Please don't push."

Steve left the lab hoping Tony would just once leave things alone. But he knew better, this was Stark.

Steve found Bucky still at the bag. Sighing he pulled his friend away from the bag and dragged him into the bathroom. He shoved Bucky under the shower head as he called out to Jarvis to set it to Bucky's preferred settings. Bucky just sputtered and cursed at him. Steve left long enough to grab a clean towel, clothes and the first aid kit.

He pulled Bucky out of the spray and stripped his friend. Set him wrapped in a towel on the toilet seat and went about bandaging his hand. 

"Talk to Barton. Or I will. I let you have this to blow off steam. But I'm not going to let this thing screw you up."

"Right your going to go ask one of your teammates why they won't fucking come with another one of your teammates fucking him." Bucky snorted.

"Don't try me right now Bucky."

"Fine whatever. I won't spar with him anymore."

Steve sighed. Bucky was as stubborn as he was.

"Fine whatever." Steve left Bucky's room.

"Where's Barton, Jarvis?" Steve asked.

"On the roof."

"Great." Steve trudged up to the roof. On the roof he found Barton curled into a corner with a knife and a chunk of wood.

"That going to be anything or just a good reason to have your knife in your hand?" Steve asked, sitting down. The space Clint had wedged himself in was barely big enough for him so Steve sat in front of and to the right of the alcove.

"Good a reason as any." Clint answered.

Steve sat for a while and waited to see what Clint would do.

"Tasha send you?"

"No."

"Bucky?"

"No."

"Then what Cap?"

"Just wondered how things went when you asked Buck why he wasn't talking to you." Steve answered. It mostly wasn't a lie.

"Never got around to asking."

"Hm." Steve made a non-committal sound.

"Doesn't matter now, know why he's mad."

"Yeah whys that?"

"Just me being me. It's fine. It will work itself out eventually." Clint said by way of an explanation. 

Steve turned and looked at Clint. "You know if there's something you want to talk about, I'm here right? Any of us are here for you."

"Yeah no this is a bit more than any of you want to deal with. Trust me."

"Natasha wouldn't ever-"

"Doesn't know, won't know, never needs to know." Clint growled, throwing the piece of wood at a near by air conditioning unit. 

"You know whatever this is, is putting a strain on Bucky right?" Steve didn't really want to tell Clint he knew what the problem entailed. 

That had the knife sailing threw the air and embedding itself into the wood.

"He did send you."

"No. He has no idea I'm talking to you. I tried to get him to talk to you about this, but he's to upset right now."

"Did he tell you?"

"About what happens after the fight?" Steve offered.

"He tell you that whoever losses gets screwed by the winner."

"Yes."

Clint sighed, "He noticed." 

"Noticed what?"

"Cap, playing dumb, not your thing." Clint said. His head dropping back onto the metal wall behind him. His eyes straight up into the cloudless New York sky. "He figured out I never came with him. Knew I shouldn't have fucked him."

"Clint." Steve's voice was soft. 

"I can't."

Steve waited, he watched Clint fidget. 

"The, well it started a long time ago. Mark, he used to...fuck, he molested me. I was I don't know twelve. He was big enough there was no way I was getting away from him."

Steve's heart sank. He knew this was probably where this was going but he had hoped it wouldn't. 

"He'd fuck me. Never let me come. Hell at this point it's as much conditioning as Bucky had to fight for Hydra. He'd screw me and my body was changing enough that it took any stimulus and made me hard. I was a kid. Puberty. I know what it was. Then he'd leave and I'd still be hard and panting, dying a little, or sometimes a lot. And I think he would slip me something sometimes. Because sometimes I couldn't will it away. Couldn't not find a shower and jerk off."

Steve reached out and laid his hand on Clint's foot. "I'm guessing you've never told anyone this, let alone a therapist."

Clint rocked his head to each side once.

"Have you ever tried?"

Clint shrugged, "Sure. Just end up losing it and looking like an idiot. Just make sure who ever I'm fucking is so out of it they don't realize I didn't finish. Always use a condom so they don't wonder why no mess."

"Bucky thinks it's something he did. That maybe you want to be picturing someone else."

Clint snorted, "Yeah, right."

"He doesn't know Clint. He's trying to figure it out. He doesn't know what to think. Just tell him, well as much as you can. He took his frustration out on the speed bag."

Clint winced, he'd see Bucky's hand after a round with the bag on a bad day. 

"Fuck. I'm such a mess. I'm screwing up other people."

"He can deal with it if you let him know it has nothing to do with him. He's still in a place where most things are still about what did he do wrong."

"Even if it never had anything to do with him." Clint added. 

"Yes." Steve shook his head and offered, "I can tell him enough he'll understand if you can't."

Clint wanted to, wanted to take the chicken shit way out once and let someone else tell the bad news. But that wasn't Clint's way, and it wasn't fair to Steve, let alone Bucky. 

Clint stood up, "No it's my mess. I'll clean it up."

Steve rose as well but pulled Clint into a hug. "There's no mess. Something awful happened to you when you were young. You cope with it the best you can. I'll say it once, I will always be here if you need to talk. Or not talk and just need a shoulder to lean on." Steve patted Clint on the shoulder and left the roof. 

Clint shook his head and went to have the worst conversation of his life.

"Jarvis is Barnes still in his room?"

"Yes Agent Barton."

"Great. Do me a favor and don't record anything for the next, huh how long does it take to tell your fuck buddy you were molested as a kid? Just turn it off until I come out Kay?"

"I heard nothing and have no record of anything, Clint."

"Great even the computer feels bad for me."

Jarvis refrained from commenting. 

Clint didn't knock, he wasn't sure Bucky would answer if he knew it was him. He found Bucky at the bag again but only with his metal hand. He watched for a few minutes, for several reasons. In the end he sighed and walked over to the man, put his hand on the shoulder and waited. 

Bucky stopped, "Steve go find you?"

"Yeah. It's not what you think. It's not even close to what you might think. It actually has zero to do with you. And one hundred percent me."

"Hundred percent you wanting someone else." Bucky tossed out. 

"No. Damn it." Clint took a swing at the bag and paced much like Bucky had earlier. "I was fucking molested as a kid. I literally can not fucking come with someone near me."

Bucky's head jerked up, "Where are they?"

Clint laughed, "Yeah because I need the Winter Solider to fight my battles for me? No. He's dead, been dead for years. Arrow to the eye socket."

"Fine. Could have said something."

"What Bucky? Yes you can fuck me, no I won't get off. Yes I'll fuck you, no I won't get off."

"Why did we even start the fuck the loser part?"

"Honestly, don't remember. Look, you're fine, you're good, all that crap girls tell guys. It isn't you it really just is me." Clint offered.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No. As fucked up as I am, this is the only sex I'm getting."

Bucky snorted. "Really and you think I'm getting it some where else?"

"Suppose not." 

"Can I ask something?" Bucky asked quietly.

"Whatever, rather you ask than imagine."

"Is it the fighting or the sex, that's the problem?"

"Sex, any sex, gay, straight, top, bottom. My sex life started out with orgasm denial." Clint flopped onto Bucky's bed. "He would fuck me but never let me come. I was, fuck puberty, didn't matter I didn't like it. My body just knew, get hard and take notice. So after it was either jerk off in the shower alone or blue balls. And I'm sure he slipped me something more than once."

"Like what?"

"80's version of Viagra? Don't know. Just know there were times that I had to jerk off and it still felt like I was going to die."

Bucky swung at the bag again, hard enough it bounced off both sides of the board and snapped the suspension rig.

"Look, I lived, he died. I'm fine. Just if we keep doing it, I'm not going to come. Still feels good, but that isn't going to happen."

"Why does there need to be sick people in the world to fuck other people over?" Bucky growled under his breath.

"Because if everyone was good there wouldn't be any bad guys for us to kick ass. And let's face it we would have never met."

"Fine. You win." Bucky held his hands up in surrender.

"Let's go find some grub. Emotional diarrhea makes me hungry." Clint said getting up.

Bucky shrugged, he hadn't eaten much yet today.

In the kitchen they found everyone scrounging left overs, but being the last to the room left them nothing. Clint hopped up on the counter and sighed. "Fine. Jarvis order my standing order at the Korean place on sixth. Bucky?"

"What ever. I'm not picky about my Korean." Bucky shrugged. 

"Triple that, Jarvis."

"Certainly, Agent Barton."

Bucky handed Clint a beer from the fridge before grabbing one for himself.

Clint caught Steve watching them. He shrugged and nodded.

The pair sat out of the way while they waited for their food to be delivered. It took about twenty minutes for the elevator to ding and open with several bags on the floor. Bucky pushed away from the counter and retrieved them while Clint grabbed plates and two more beers. 

Everyone settled into conversations while they ate. Both men answering questions directed towards them but mostly listened. 

Clint was reaching for the last fish cake while watching Thor and Bruce talk about the possible physics behind Mjölnir and felt cool metal under his fingers. He jerked away and turned towards Bucky who smiled and shoved the entire cake in his mouth. Clint glared.

"Children. I think it's time to adjourn to the video room and cue up this week's movie-thon." Tony said getting up.

"Who's week is it?" Clint asked.

"Bucky's." Steve answered. They had been taking turned getting the three pop culturally challenged members up to date. 

Bucky sighed, "Just whatever's next on that list, Jarvis." 

"I believe this week is dedicated to monsters. Van Helsing, Hansel and Gretel, Underworld, and Blade: Trinity. "

"Why are you skipping Blade one and two, Jarvis?" Clint asked dropping into the love seat. 

"Ryan Reynolds."

"Jarvis has a AI crush on him." Natasha said curling up into her spot on the couch.

"His portrayal of any character is always exceptional." Jarvis defended. 

"Tony would you just invite the guy over so your electronic butler can crush in reality?" Clint laughed. 

"Would if I could but, I can never get a hold of him." Tony shrugged sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Natasha. 

The others piled in and took their spots. Bucky was last and found everything taken. He dropped onto the floor in front of Clint. 

"Get up here you freak." Clint said pulling on Bucky's shit. 

"I'm fine. I fidget to much."

Clint wanted to cry bullshit. Bucky sat so still Clint wondered if he slept with his eyes open. But he didn't, if Bucky felt more comfortable on the floor, fine. He owed the guy some comfort.

"Stark?"

"Yeah Barnes?"

"I need a new bag."

"Wait you broke the speed bag! How the hell did you do that?" Tony's eye brows shot up.

"Excessive anger?"

"Okay. Uh Jarvis send me the stats so I know how he broke it."

"There is an issue with that sir. I was not monitoring Sargent Barnes's room during the malfunction. He was having a private discussion." Jarvis said eloquently. 

"Shoot."

"The bag is fine it's the rig that snapped." 

"I'll take a look at it later." Tony sighed.

Clint felt like an ass, Tony lived for data when they broke things. He always bitched that he couldn't keep it from happening a second time if he didn't have all the variables from the first time. Jarvis didn't have stats because he'd asked him not to record anything. 

It took a while for Clint to notice, but by the time Van Helsing was in Transylvania Bucky's shoulder was against his knee.

At the Budapest scene Clint looked over at Natasha and the pair laughed. 

"Hey no inside jokes." Tony grumbled.

"Can't help it. You really did have to be there." Clint explained.

"No you need to be one of those two. I was there and I still don't get it." Bucky shrugged, setting his arm on the seat cushion.

"You never told us you were there." Clint said. 

"Just remembered it. Don't have everything yet. Saw the streets and it snapped into place."

"Ah."

No one said much until the second movie cued up.  
Then everyone turned and looked at Clint, who was staring open mouthed at the screen.

"So you didn't know you had a doppelgänger?" Bruce chuckled. 

"Apparently one who knows how to use a shotgun." Steve added. 

Natasha was quickly explaining the phenomenon to Thor. Bucky looked at Clint, waiting to see if he would have a melt down or not. 

Throughout the movie Bucky watched Clint in a way only the Winter Solider could. He knew it was weird, they all were trying to project this fictional characters issues on Clint because they looked alike. He waited to see how long it would take Stark to joke about the sugar sickness. 

About five minutes after the end of the movie...when Clint reached for a carton of ice cream when they all went to raid the kitchen.

"Should you eat that? You know it's no good for...ouch."

"Thank you Steve." Clint said as he watched Tony rub his sore shoulder from where Steve had hit it. 

"No problem. Happy to help."

"Boy scout." Tony muttered under his breath.

Bucky watched Steve whisper something in Tony's ear, it had the inventor turning various shades of red and chocking on his expensive water. 

Steve smiled that devious smile no one believed Steve could have and walked away. 

Like Bucky had said, he didn't remember everything, but sometimes flashes, whole decades had been known to cram themselves into Bucky's mind all at once. This was all most the same but it wasn't everything from the time. Just every time he had seen that smile on Steve's face.

He staggered for a second, and found Clint's hands on his shoulders and a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

Bucky nodded and raised a hand to his aching head. He flinched at the press of cold metal. "Fine, just got a chunk back again. Hurts sometimes." Bucky shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"Underworld's got some flashy scenes, that going to make it worse?"

"Don't think so. If it does I'll take off." Bucky answered grabbing his drink, returning to his spot on the floor.

Clint sat down length ways on the couch, his hip lining up with Bucky's head.

Michael Corvinus was running for his life for the first time when Clint felt Bucky's arm on the couch pressed to his leg. When he was handcuffed to the chair he watched Bucky lean his head back and his jaw twitch. This had to be a little close to home for Bucky. Clint reached out and gentle stroked Bucky's hair. It took a few minutes but Bucky lifted his head and resumed watching the movie. Clint shifted and kept his hand on Bucky shoulder, his fingers rubbing gently on the inside of Bucky's neck. 

Clint caught the others watching them from time to time but no one said anything. They had to have seen Bucky relax back into a softer position.

Clint tried to remember if there was anything in Blade that might be a trigger for Bucky, but it had been to long since he'd seen it. Instead he kept his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

He jerked at the vampire dog, Clint guessed more at the thought of the cute little dog being gross than anything else. Clint heard Steve groan at the same time though.

It was close to midnight when the final credits rolled and everyone wondered out of the media room. 

"You alright tonight?" Clint asked Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You can't come with someone, I can't sleep with someone."

Clint nodded, "If you want company, wake me." Then he left the assassin and went to his own bed.

Bucky went back to the kitchen and poured a drink from Tony's bar. It didn't do much for him but sometimes just the option of the alcohol was enough to sooth Bucky. 

He knew Steve was standing in the doorway. Since he remembered who Steve was, he always knew when he was near by.

"Punk?"

"Jerk. You any more settled?" Steve walked over, took the glass from Bucky, only to take a drink and hand it back.

"Does it matter? We talked, I broke a punching bag, we're still talking."

"Do I want to know how you broke it?"

"Like I told Stark, excessive anger."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not a fucking china doll, Steve."

"We care about you damn it. We want to help."

Bucky shook his head. "I know. But sometimes being treated like glass is worse. Just let it be, if I break shove me in my room till I put myself back together."

"Alright. I can promise to try. That's all."

"Fine." 

"How's Clint?" Steve asked leaning a hip against the window frame. 

"No idea. He seems fine. We fuck, doesn't mean we actually know anything about each other."

"Alright." 

"What the hell did you say to Stark?"

Steve's face scrunched up in confusion and then it blushed, "Oh, well. Just told him he better make sure he didn't have his own doppelgänger who wasn't a porn star using Vigra before he picked on Clint."

"Now the smile makes sense."

Steve shrugged, "We're friends but sometimes he needs to be reminded that he can be a bully."

Bucky laughed at that. "Your best friend was the ultimate bully Steve."

"Was. And it was never you, Buck." 

"Maybe. Never really know."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Steve asked vaguely, though Bucky knew what he meant. 

"It was the 40's Steve. It wasn't something you did let along talk about."

"You knew I wouldn't have cared."

Bucky flinched at the pain in Steve's voice, the sound of disappointment. "I didn't know what was going on Steve. Just knew that sometimes the girls weren't right. Didn't smell right, didn't feel right in my hands, legs didn't feel right wrapped around me. Sometimes I wanted my legs to be wrapped around someone." Part of the Winter Solider was always there, so Bucky rarely blushed. He did know, "Sometimes I wanted to be the one with my back crushed up against a wall hanging on for dear life."

"You know I would have looked out for you." Steve understood someone what it might have been like. Those days you didn't get caught messing around with another guy. 

"That was part of it though. Part of the addiction maybe."

"The adrenaline and the orgasm." Steve offered.

"Going to take some more time getting use to you talking like that." Bucky chuckled.

"Not a virgin." Steve shook his head.

"Oh I know. Just saying. You never talked like that with the Commandos."

"So I didn't kiss and tell or hell with them it was screw and brag. I had a few girls while I toured."

"Well you were one of them."

"Oh for..you are all so-"

"Right?" Tony said sauntering into the living room. Pulling the stopper on his scotch, "so did you and birdie boy get straighten out what ever pissed you off enough you broke a vibrainim ring?"

"You made the ring out of the stuff Steve's SHEILD is made out of?"

"Yep." Tony said downing half his drink. "You didn't answer the question." 

"How do you know it had anything to do with Barton?" Bucky growled.

"Hmm, let me think, he flinched when you said you broke it. He wouldn't look at you when you said excessive anger as to why you broke it. And our own captain said you where having some issues."

Steve levered himself off the window frame. "Damn it Tony. I didn't tell you anything."

"Oh I know, just they wear screwing."

Bucky looked at Steve his face red. 

"Buck come on, I didn't tell him anything other than that."

"How about I just tell everybody and then everyone can actually know what their talking about behind my back."

"Clint." Bucky's voice was strained.

"We were only in general talking about you." Tony added.

"Uh huh." Clint walked to the bar grabbed the first bottle he reached and turned around to leave.

"Oh hey no not that one." Tony scrambled and grabbed another bottle. "Trust me the hangover from that one will kill you. This ones better for blackout drunkenness."

"Only you would know what to drink to avoid a hangover..." Steve sighed.

"Oh no, lots of people know. I'm just the only one you know." Tony pointed out. "Rum is never good for that. To much sugar."

"Fine whatever. Turns out telling people you were fucked as a kid makes it kind of hard to sleep. Who knew?" Barton grumbled as he left the other three men in his wake.

"Oh tell me bird boy didn't just say what I think he said?" Tony whispered. 

"Why do you think I was mad enough to break your little toy?"

"So who are we burying?" Tony turned his face series and very vengeful.

"No one. Said he did it years ago." Bucky sighed dropping into a near by chair. "Christ. When did this become my life?"

"The moment you started being you again." Steve said handing Bucky another drink. "That's Thor's by the way," he shook a small elegant flask.

"Hold out on me punk?"

"Of course, jerk. You never gave me any of the good stuff."

Bucky snorted, "Yeah because we so needed your blood thinner than it already was. So you could what, out bleed out from a nose bleed when you sneezed?"

Steve didn't answer than one.

"Thought so." 

"You two are like an old married couple." Tony quipped.

"Well known each other long enough." Steve shrugged.

"So how do we help Clint?" Tony asked.

"We don't." Bucky explained. 

"What do-"

"Tony not everything is fixable." Steve said softly. "Just leave it. What happened isn't the actual issue now. It's just the cause. Besides if it was something that could be fixed, Clint would have already."

"So we leave it?" Tony said, his tone overly questioning.

"Yes." Bucky said drank all of what Steve handed him and sucked in a breath. "Fuck. What is in that dragon piss?" He coughed a couple times, " Jesus that burns."

"Yep. But in about ten minutes, you're not going to care. Go to bed. We will see you in the morning."

Bucky snorted again. "Right like I sleep that long."

"You will tonight." Steve tripped the flask back and took a drink himself. He gave one head shake before he put it away. "About the only way I'm going to get any sleep tonight."

"Come on you can't hold out on me like that old man." Tony whined.

"Oh no Tony."

"Oh come on. I've been drinking since before I was old enough to drive."

Steve knew it was a bad idea. He also knew Stark would never give up. He took the flask out again picked up Tony's glass and dropped two drops into the remaining liquor. He wasn't sure if adding Thor's super alcohol to Tony's was wise but he knew Tony would balk at two drops. 

"Don't argue. Or I'll drink the whole thing." Steve preemptively said handing Tony the glass. "Stay here, while I get Bucky to his room."

Tony looked at the other super solider who was now dozing in his chair like the 90 year old he was, head down, hair framing his face, a slight snore coming from the chair as he rocked a little with each breath in.

"I though you told him ten minutes." Tony said looking at his glass.

"His serum isn't the same as mine. Guess I should have mixed his to. Come on Buck." Steve pulled Bucky up and into a fireman's carry when he didn't even stir. "Maybe don't drink that 'till you're in your room, huh?"

"Yeah sure."

"Damn I think his arm weight as much as he does." Steve groused carrying his drunk friend.

"It does, almost." Tony explained.

Steve shook his head again and left. Tony starred at his drink and then out the window. 

"Passed Steve. Bucky alright?" Bruce said shuffling in.

"Yeah, gave him a shot of Thor's special brew."

"Ah. Stuff tastes horrible."

"You've tried it?"

"Thor gave The Hulk some the last time. Didn't do anything to us, but wow, the flavor is defiantly lacking."

"Hmm wonder what it tastes like in 20 year old scotch?" Tony shook his glass.

"Steve is letting you drink it?"

"Two drops." Tony explained.

"Ah well if your going to do might be best to take that to your room."

"That's what I told him."

"How are you still standing, you took an entire shot." Tony glared at Steve.  
"Takes more than one to knock me over. One just adds enough warm that I'm buzzed. Come one lets get you into bed."

"Haven't drank it yet. From Bruce's description, not sure I want to."

"Mine's not as bad as Thor's. I add a drop of cherry extract. Cuts the flavor a bit."

"Huh won't be so bad in scotch then." And Tony drank the rest of his glass.

"Damn it Tony. Just because I can carry you doesn't really mean I wanted to." 

Tony didn't hear a word Steve said, his mind stopped, literally stopped. Even at his drunkest it had never been this quiet in his head. He blinked at Steve, opened his mouth to speak and just blinked again. He felt Steve's hand wrap around his wait and his arm draped over Steve's shoulder of its own accord, so that part of his brain still worked. Steve walked and Tony did to.

"Not so drunk." Tony lisped out.

"Sure." Steve huffed.

"Brains quite. Not sure I like brain being quite."

"Jarvis what's Tony's blood alcohol level?"

"No where near his heights recorded level Captain. He is still technically sober enough to drive." 

"That's not happening." Steve said dropping Tony gently onto his bed.

"So hey um next time you want me to you know, not. Just give me that stuff."

"To not what Tony?"

Tony smiled and giggled, "Not anything. Wow haven't felt this way since college. Not drunk, hmm high." Tony said snuggling down into the blankets.

Steve shook his head and moved them enough to get at Tony's shoes. "Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course Captain. Sir has been rather tense lately. Maybe this will help."

"Hope so."

Steve went to his own room and dropped onto his own bed. He thought about taking another since he had warn of most of the one carrying Bucky but decided there was just enough left in his system to let him drift into sleep. He hated what Clint had gone through but it had made him into the man he was today. 

Steve kicked off his own shoes and dropped off to sleep.

Clint sat next to his window and looked out at the city. He hadn't thought about Mark in years. Other than the passing thought each time he came onto his own hand. He shook his head and took another drink. Years later, dead in the ground and he was still fucking Clint over. Could he relearn to come with someone near him? Bucky was relearning a lot of things. He took another pull from the bottle and handed it out to the shadow to his left.

"You know I've known for years right?"

Clint shrugged. 

"We've been together on to many undercover missions for me not to have noticed."

"Probably."

"And you figured out that the little bird who mentioned his move to another troupe might have just been spider food right?"

"Yeah. I just never wanted to talk about it and now I have four times in one day." 

Natasha had seen Clint wrecked more than once. But this was different, it had to be. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "You don't have talk about anything with me."

"I know. Just, all this drama, because I can't come when I'm fucking."

Natasha hugged him a little tighter.

"Least I can come, I can fuck." Clint sighed. Picked the bottle up from next to his hip on the dresser and drank heavily.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Natasha rocked them in the direction of the bed.

"Sure." Clint let Natasha pull him from the dresser and stumbled over to his bed. He turned and fell on to in. Natasha slipped around him and tangled them together. "It's not why we've never..."

"I know." Natasha said softly. "I love you."

"I love you to." Clint said as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Clint drug himself into the kitchen and shoved Tony out from in front of the coffee pot. He knew that was as dangerous as screwing with Natasha but he didn't care. He filled his cup and drank half of the cup before he even opened his eyes all the way. 

He found four sets of eyes on him. Bucky held his head like he felt the same as Clint. Tony looked, what the hell, rested. That was kind of creeping Clint out. Steve had an eyebrow up in confusion. Bruce just looked on, his expression soft and unreadable as usual.

Tony broke the silence, "So hey Thor's brew. Next time I'm all-" Tony paused for the right word.

"Manic?" Bruce supplied at the same time Clint offered, "Tony like?"

"Yes. That." Tony waved a hand towards them both, "Uh slip me a bit of that and I'll be fine. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt this good."

"How much did you give him? I feel like shit." Bucky groused.

"Truth, two drops." 

Bucky's head snapped up at that, then he grabbed his head as it tried very hard to explode. "Fuck you punk."

"Sorry Buck. I didn't know it would hit you like this. I figured your version of the serum would work it out." Steve said laying a cool rag on the back of his friends neck.

"Tried food yet?" Tony asked. But he was answered by the sound of Bucky wrenching and bolting for the bathroom.

"Oh bad idea I guess." There was a loud cracking sound and Tony shook his head. "Really bad idea to mention food around a hungover metal armed ex Russian assassin. I'll call maintenance to fix the toilet."

"Stark I'm going to fucking kill you." Bucky rasped from the doorway of the kitchen.

"No your not. I figured out how to reduce the weight your arm. Woke up and the whole thing was right there, just waiting. Already put the specs into Jarvis. He's running some tests and then we'll make a prototype. 99.9% sure I can make it out of an alloy than can produce enough heat to feel warm to the touch and have more sensation than you have now. Plus bonus, not shinny silver, can match it to your skin tone. Hell even add a few freckles." Tony said gesturing to the few on Bucky's right arm.

Bucky stared at the man, he'd had to relearn so many things when they had put this thing on him. It had thrown everything off, his center of gravity, so his balance. He had to learn to walk again, which sounded weird but walking meant swinging your arms. He would have to learn again if the weight was changed again.

"Do it."

"Bucky?!"

"No more fucking star." Bucky drawled out.

"It will take me a bit. It's not something I can do over night. Come up with yes, create and install, no."

Bucky nodded. "Fine. This ones like the fourth one. The others weren't as functional."

Steve shuddered. He hated to think of all the pain Bucky had been in.  
Tony nodded, "Got it. I might need you to run a few tests. I'll find you when I get to that point." Tony looked to Bruce, "got a few to look it over. Your not that kind of doctor but your biology is better than mine."

"You make it sound like your talking about my Mandarin is better over your Cantonese."

"Sort of." 

The pair wondered down to Tony's lab. Steve said he was going to go for his run and left Clint and Bucky to themselves. 

"So no sparring for a day or two. This fucker hurts to much." Clint spoke softly.

"No argument from me." Bucky groaned as he set his splitting head onto the cool table top. Clint set the cool rag back on Bucky's neck. 

"So how much of Thor's hooch did you drink?"

"To damn much." Bucky took a slow deep breath in. "Only a shot."

"Damn. Think Starks got the idea. He looks better than I've ever seen him. Hell even pictures from when he was a kid, he didn't look that rested." Clint said pulling out a few things from the fridge. 

"You are not going to cook?!"

"No. Old carney trick." Clint explained mixing the odd combination of  
ingredients that already had Bucky's stomach churning.

The sound of the blender had both men cringing. "Okay Tony's relaxed brain needs to figure out a hangover blender." Clint whispered when the racket finished.

"A silent one."

"Yeah. " Clint set down the glass of goop in front of Bucky. "Try it. You will never see hung over circus folk. This is why."

Bucky jerked back from the smell. But it couldn't be any worse than he felt, so he picked up the glass and downed it. Bucky's stomach rolled and...settled. "What the hells in there?"

"Nothing that should make it better but it does." Clint said downing his own glass of bright red goop. "I'm sorry if it's my fault you drank last night." Clint mumbled, he didn't look at Bucky.

Bucky took a deep breath. "Nothing to apologize for. Trust me, I'm the one guy in this mess that would understand being tortured. Suppose maybe Stark."

"Tortured, Bucky, not molested."

"Same but different. Your body was used against you. Your mind was used against you. So that, I don't have a word vile enough for him, it touched you, but didn't physically harm you, doesn't make it any less than torture. It was just another version. Sometimes it's worse than the pain."

Clint blinked. Maybe Bucky did understand. "Did they eve-" Clint couldn't finish the thought.

"Yeah." Bucky swallowed the bile that was rising. Clint deserved to hear it. "Few times. Came in all nice, soft. Caring, she would be sweet. Act like she was being sneaky. Get me hard, then the first few times they'd drag her out kicking screaming. Then fuck me. Couldn't get away. Chained to the ceiling. Still half sick from the amputation. The last time she came in it started the same. But when they came in she laughed, slapped me. Put a rubber band around my cock and watched as they tore me apart. Stupid rubber band kept me hard. Think that might have been the first time I broke. They dropped the chains and I fell to my knees. They laid me out on the floor and she rode me till she came four times. Then she stood up, snapped the rubber band off and I came all over myself. They hosed me down and pulled me back up."

Clint sat next to Bucky, he was shaking. They both were. "Bucky that wasn't the same. You weren't molested."

"I know. It's one of the memories they never fucked with. I've had those memories for all of the 70 years."

Clint did something they had never done before, he turned Bucky's face towards him, and kissed him. He felt the warmth of Bucky's flesh hand on the back of his neck holding him in place. He felt Bucky shudder and open his lips, he felt Bucky's tongue trace his lip.

They stood up at the same time, still kissing. Clint somehow climbed into Bucky's arms and found himself pressed against the wall. Lost in the kiss it took him a minute to realize it was the wall in Bucky's suite.  
"How did we manage that?"

"Don't know, don't care." Bucky said pulling Clint's shirt off.

"Hmmf." Clint answer was swallowed as Bucky kissed him again.

"What if we, in the shower? Maybe you need the water now?" Bucky tried to say as hesitantly as The Winter Solider could. "Can leave if y...not."

"Can try." Clint offered pushing Bucky's pants down.

The water was already running when they made it to the bathroom. Bucky hissed at the heat and Clint shivered at the coolness. He guessed Jarvis split the difference between their settings. 

Then he shivered for a different reason as Bucky scooped him up and pressed him in to the wall that was oddly warm. His weight was balanced on Bucky's metal arm as his flesh hand worked Clint open. 

Then both hands were lifting him up and then lowering him on to Bucky's hard cock.

Clint groaned, and rolled his head back and forth against the wall. "God why do you feel so good?" 

"Don't know but you, God who the fuck made your ass?" Buck growled.

"Oh fuck." Clint was so close, strung so tight already. "God I want to fucking come like everyone else."

"Don't think about it. Don't think just do what you do." Bucky gasped.

Clint arched back forcing Bucky to take a step away from the wall. He reached between and tried to not think about the man touching him, but that sounded wrong, so he tried to thing about coming all over his hand. He did everything he always does but it's just there on the edge. Lingering.

Bucky stiffens and comes the pair sliding to the floor. Clint moves away a few feet and chases his orgasm again. He hears Bucky shift putting his back to him. It's apparently enough. Clint comes and collapses to the floor.

Their sprawled out on the shower floor Bucky has a hand thrown out over Clint's thigh. Clint's hand is dropped over Bucky's ankle. 

"So close but not touching." Clint says. 

"Maybe need to work up to touching." Bucky offers. "Might take a while."

"Not like it's a hard ship to fuck you."

Bucky chuckled, "Well if you want to fuck me you're going to have to try harder to beat me."

Clint moved and warped his hand around Bucky's cock. "How about we just take turns?" 

"Suppose. You up for a round two?"

Clint nodded he hand traveling south, "Are you?"

"Been ready." Bucky sat up and pressed Clint down, Clint went but watched as Bucky dropped down on his cock.

Bucky rode him until Clint was gasping for air through the need to come. He had been so close for so long now he was sure the second Bucky stopped touching him he would come wether he touched himself or not. He felt Bucky tighten around him and he opened his eyes long enough to see Bucky come undone, his cock painting them both white, untouched.

He rolled away and Clint had to pull once before he added to the splattered mess. Clint keened as it tore through his body. He felt the water heat up a little and was thankful. 

They didn't talk. They managed to gather enough strength and brain cells to getup, dry off, and tumble onto Bucky's bed.

"Have to try without water." Clint mumbled.

"Tomorrow. Sleep." Bucky grouched, his voice tinged with Russian accent.

Clint cringed, wore him out so much he was reverting to Solider was not a good thing. Clint didn't push for anything and simple let himself drop into sleep.

When they woke it dawned on them that Bucky had slept with Clint inches away. 

In the kitchen there was a dome covered plate in the middle of the table. Bucky lifted the dome and found waffles and bacon. And a note, Didn't make eggs, in Tony's bad scrawl.

Bucky picked up a waffle and bacon and ate quickly. He slid the platter to Clint and he did the same. 

They demolished the platter and drank a gallon of milk. When they were finished Clint drug himself to the couch and dropped onto it.

"Jarvis? A movie worthy of food coma." Clint said.

"Certainly Agent Barton." 

Clint laughed as Van Wilder cued up. "You so have a thing for Ryan Reynolds."

"I would apologize but I do not feel guilt." 

Clint chuckled and then moved to share the couch as Bucky slothed his way over.

They did nothing more the rest of the day but watch aimless movies Jarvis picked for them.

It was days before they sparred again, Bucky at the end just pushed Clint down and fucked him till Bucky came, he rolled away a few feet and waited listening to Clint fuck his hand. He waited until Clint closed his eyes and became lost in the sensation, at the last second touched Clint's leg. Nothing sexual, just a touch. Clint was to far to stop but it startled him and his climax ended abruptly. 

"I should kill you for that. But your trying to help so I won't." Clint grumbled, but Bucky kissed him and he forgot why he was pissed.

A few days later Tony got around to needing Bucky for tests for the new arm. Clint was bored so he tagged along.

Bucky kept flinching every time Stark would touch one of the scars, and Clint could see it was starting to trigger some of Bucky's issues. He hopped of the bench he had been sitting on and pushed Stark out of the way. He pulled Bucky's chair away from the table and climbed into his lap. The proceeded to kiss Bucky, deep. 

When he felt Bucky relax he waved Tony over but didn't stop kissing Bucky. He felt Bucky tighten up at the first touch, but Clint pushed his hand up Bucky's shirt and played with his right nipple, which they had found was very sensitive. 

Clint wasn't sure how long he made out with Bucky while Tony flitted around them, but he felt a tap on his shoulder some time later. 

"Um either you two need to get a room, or you need to clean this room when your done." Tony said before telling Jarvis, "Lock up after everyone vacates."

"Of course Sir."

"Here or your room?" Clint asked.

"Yours."

Clint jerked back, they had never gone to his room. But it was one floor close than Bucky's room. "Sure okay."

They made it to Clint's bed before Bucky picked him up and set him gently on the bed. 

"What gives man?"

Bucky shrugged, "Trying a different approach." Then Bucky kissed Clint with every ounce of charm he had once possessed.

Bucky pulled every move he could remember from before the war. He kissed Clint till he was breathless and moaning. He stroked him hard and panting, he kneeled on the bed and sucked Clint's cock till he was gasping, all the while opening him up slowly, methodically. Then he slowly pushed into Clint. Clint was so wrecked, he didn't even comprehend that Bucky was making love to him. Bucky put his weight into his arms and held Clint to his bed.

"You're going to come."

Clint's head thrashed back and forth. "Cacacacan't." Clint stuttered out.

"You can. You're going to do it with me buried in you, because I'm not going to stop until you do." Bucky whispered, pressing his hips down rolling them over Clint's weeping cock. 

"Nononono." Clint's voice was high and breathless.

"Yes. You can do it. You can. Let the rest of him go. Stop letting him have any hold over you." Bucky said gently, kissed the shell of Clint's ear. "Give him a finally fuck you."

Clint thrashed more, tried to buck Bucky off of him. "Noooo." Clint whined.

"You're going to come."

"No." Clint's voice was so soft Bucky only heard it because of his enhancements. 

"Yes." Bucky replied softly. Then he felt it. The clenching in Clint's ass, his body going bow string taught and the scream that came from some place primal. Then he felt it, the hot white across the stomach. That was enough for Bucky to come.

"Fuck you Barnes." Clint said about twenty minutes later.

"Took you long enough," Bucky mumbled.

"Don't expect a repeat soon. I think our fuck marathons are catching up with me."

Bucky rolled over and wrapped his hand around Clint's cock. It hardened instantly, "Right." He didn't let Clint say what ever was in his mind, just kissed him again. When Bucky felt everything give he shifted up and dropped himself down Clint's cock, just like he had that first time in the shower. 

He used everything he knew about the man below him. He dropped down and teased Clint with his chest knowing the man couldn't, wouldn't pass up a chance to hear Bucky gasp at his nipple sucked on. He rolled his hips every way was possible, ground down hard at the bottom of each stroke. 

He sat up and reached behind him and pulled at Clint's sac, like he had seen the archer a time or two through the haze of climax. 

He knew he was getting right when Clint trashed again, jerking his hips up into Bucky. He didn't stop until the stutter started and Clint went tight again. Bucky felt Clint's rhythm faultier and came.

Clint groaned and gasped. He pushed at Bucky, he got the hint and moved off of the blond. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, shivering. 

Bucky pulled the blanket over them as he curled around Clint.

"To much. To to much." Clint whimpered.

"It's alright. Just take a deep breath. Come on just breath." Bucky chanted over and over. His hand petting every inch it could.

A sob broke free from Clint and Bucky just held him tighter. His voice never stopped telling Clint to breath until he finally was breathing.

Bucky kissed the back of Clint's neck. "It will be alright."

Clint nodded once and then was asleep. Bucky watched him sleep. He shifted slightly and ran his hand over Clint's hair. He didn't stop even when Clint moved in his sleep to tangle up in Bucky's legs and arm.

It was morning before Clint woke again. When he did it was to soft grey eyes.

"Did you watch me all night?"

"Da." Bucky cringed at the Russian, but he was tired and some times Russian was easier. He laid his head down and was asleep before Clint realized what was happening.

He wanted to stay with Bucky like Bucky had him, but Mother Nature was what had woken him. He gently pulled free and made it to the toilet with an embarrassingly small amount of time remaining before he pissed himself.

He took a fast shower and curled up around Bucky and waited the man out. Bucky never slept for more than a few hours. 

It was noon when Bucky stirred. He looked up and found the universe looking back at him. He'd always been a bit fascinated by Clint's eyes, they were deep blue, but at the same time they were green and brown.

"You know I think I could quite happily go mad looking into your eyes." 

The eyes blinked, a little crinkle surrounded them, and the smile shown through them 

"Getting maudlin on me?"

"No. Telling the truth. Of all the eyes I've looked into over the decades, yours are the most beautiful." Bucky knew he wasn't sounding like himself. But he slept next to someone for the second time since he walked away from Hydra. And he wasn't the least bit anxious. He pulled Clint down into a kiss that curled both their toes.

"I think I need food." Bucky said breaking away.

"You and Steve just need feeding tub-" Clint trailed off. "Never mind."

"It's fine, Clint." 

Clint shrugged, tracing a scar that the Avengers docs seemed to thing might have been just that. Bucky's not positive, but he doesn't really ever remember eating.

"So yeah food." Clint said rolling away, to be pulled back and kissed again.

"I'm remembering how much I use to like doing that." Bucky said a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see." Clint said the time making sure he made it to his dresser.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint's waist. "So do you think the sexual re-education has work?"

"You sound like Stark."

"Probably. You didn't answer the question."  
"Yeah. I think maybe it did."

Clint felt the curl of Bucky's lips in his shoulder. 

"Good than no more fuck and runs."

**Author's Note:**

> AOU SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry Mrs. Barton and the Barton trio.  
> This was started before I saw the movie.  
> And I couldn't make it go away.


End file.
